Training for Love
by Crowing Corvis
Summary: Usagi goes to the Masaki shrine to undergo training, ordered by an agreement made by her late mother. But while training, Kagato attacks and becomes fixated with Usagi? What could this lead to?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any Tenchi series or Sailormoon.  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Usagi sat on Rei's bed studying a few note cards Ami had given her to study for her Trigonometry test. Rei sat at her desk typing out her English assignment; she was only allowed to make four errors out of a six-page essay. Ami sat at the table writing out her book report on the book "Romance of the Three Kingdoms", she was making the others read it in segments because it resemble the Lunarian empire. Minako sat reading her segment on Usagi's legs with wide eyes and a slight smile as Makoto sat beside Ami working on her Woodshop project, a dollhouse with all accessories.  
  
"Have any of you guys noticed that every time there's a banquet or feast that someone gets killed or someone plans to kill someone?" Minako asked not looking up from her segment.  
  
"Yes, like on the moon kingdom, there were numerous banquets where someone wouldn't emerge the room," Ami said. "That's why we weren't permitted to take part in any when your father was present Usagi."  
  
"I had a father?" Usagi asked shocked.  
  
"Well that's how everyone is created, a mommy and a daddy, do we need to explain the birds and the bees to you again?" Minako asked pulling out two dolls.  
  
"I believe she's traumatized enough to not do it for a long time," Ami said grabbing the Barbie and Ken dolls away from her. "I think I know what you mean but your father was always there for you Usagi."  
  
"What?" Usagi asked confused.  
  
"You didn't even know your own father, Jeez Usagi!" Rei shouted throwing up her hands.  
  
"He never told her he was her father Rei," Ami said heatedly. "And then he left when she turned fifteen."  
  
Usagi lied looking confused at the others, apparently they knew more about her past then she did, she sighed deeply and began trying to memorize Sine, Cosine, Tangent, Cotangent, Cosecant and Secant (Those who took Trigonometry know the pain of trying to remember how to do these).  
  
"Whatever," Rei said angrily turning back to her work. Ami face turned slightly red with anger, she made a small huff and began reading her book again, the subject of Usagi, and her memory always struck a cord in one of them.  
  
"Ames," Usagi called softly releasing some tension unknowingly.  
  
"Yes?" Ami answered.  
  
"For number 6, Y=4 and X=37.18, right?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Actually, X=38.2, you have to round to the nearest tenth," Ami said with a frown.  
  
"I was supposed to round?" Usagi asked sadly correcting her answer as Minako nodded.  
  
"That's your problem Usagi, you never read the directions fully," Makoto said grabbing some sanding paper. "You do the same thing with cooking."  
  
"I do read the directions!" Usagi said defending herself.  
  
"She just have a short term memory from too many knocks to the head," Minako said defending her friend, Usagi nodded in agreement before realizing what she was saying, upon realization she threw a paper ball at her blonde friend angrily.  
  
"Well I guess that's true, you did take a major hit last week when that boxing youma attacked," Makoto said blowing some dust off her creation.  
  
"The week before that she took a dive into the fountain to avoid a blast and knocked herself unconscious for a while," Rei said chewing on a pencil while typing at a steady pace.  
  
"That self-detonation youma blasted us all just two days ago," Minako said.  
  
"Maybe its time you undergo a bit of training Usagi," Makoto said looking up with worry on her face. "You've been getting knocked around a lot lately."  
  
"It's those thick wings," Rei burst turning slightly to look at Usagi. "I apologize in advance but those wings are a safety hazard. Their rigid, heavy and you can hardly fly in those things, it looks more like you're just gilding."  
  
"Actually, it is scientifically impossible to fly with those wings," Ami said shyly.  
  
"It's a bothersome to us! They prevent a perfectly good shot! Your wings are two blunders, personally I think you'd be better off without them," Rei shouted furiously.  
  
"It's not my fault!" Usagi shouted with tears in her eyes sitting up. She grabbed a cushion and hugged it close to herself, she detested her wings more than anyone, and only Luna knows how many times she tried to make them perform.  
  
"She's right, it isn't her fault," Makoto said as Minako pulled Usagi up into a hug.  
  
"No one's blaming you Usagi," she whispered softly to her blonde companion. Usagi relaxed in her arms, Minako always had a way of soothing them.  
  
Luna entered the room with Artemis with a letter in her mother; it bore the crest Serenity used to seal her letters and a tree stamp. She sat ready to explain when she noticed the scene, her princess sat on the bed upset as Minako comforted her, Rei sat looking regretfully at her, Ami was shaking her head and Makoto blew some hair her out of her face. She cleared her throat making them all look at her as she climbed into her princess's lap.  
  
"I have important news," she announced. "I have just received a letter from one of Queen Serenity's contacts. It seems that Usagi was to be sent to train with Princess Ayeka and her brother Yosho when she turned seventeen but seeing as the kingdom was destroyed on that day, it never happened. There is good news though, Yosho has just contacted us and wants you to begin training as soon as possible."  
  
A silence filled the room; they all knew what to expect if Usagi accepted, she would be sent to Juari, a completely different solar system. They knew it would be best if she left but they couldn't help themselves, the only thing they kept were each other and they were going to keep it that way.  
  
"No," Usagi said firmly and clearly. She refused to depart them after all they have given up to stay with her, she knew what would happen if she departed.  
  
"I don't think you understand me," Luna said her claws digging into Usagi's leg slightly. "You don't have a choice, tomorrow at noon you're going there willingly or not."  
  
"What do you mean she doesn't have a choice?" Minako asked suspiciously.  
  
"Yosho of Juari will pick her up tomorrow at noon, if she isn't at her home at that time, he will bring her to him," Luna said.  
  
"And by that we mean he will make her come to him magically," Artemis said.  
  
"We knew that Artemis," Minako said scolding him.  
  
"Can any of us come with?" Ami asked quickly.  
  
"No, she must go and train without any of you to help her, perhaps Yosho will allow you all to visit her but I somewhat doubt it, Yosho training program is very strict," Luna said. "I doubt I will be able to see her once they start."  
  
"Maybe you should start packing up to go Usagi," Rei said turning back to her work.  
  
"I can't believe you would send her off like that!" Makoto said shocked.  
  
"No! I would never do it but I feel as if this is necessary, Usagi needs to be at her best, and if she must train to be at her best then so be it but I can guaranteed you, Usagi will not be going to another planet," Rei said her eyes turning red and her hair waving like flames of fire.  
  
"We don't have a say in the matter," Luna said sadly. "I doubt we'll be able to say goodbye properly."  
  
"Maybe we should have a sleepover," Minako suggested.  
  
"No, my mom want me home tonight. He probably has an excuse and my parents want to tell me now," Usagi said getting up.  
  
"I should head home too," Minako said getting up. Artemis jumped on her shoulder as Luna did the same with Usagi.  
  
The two left and began down the street to their homes; they walked in silence unsure of what to say. Artemis and Luna tails were linked together and swayed in unison.  
  
"Luna, will you go with Usagi?" Minako asked breaking the uncomfortable silence.  
  
"I don't know, but I will try," Luna said.  
  
They reached the front of Usagi's house and stopped, Usagi looked at her home knowing her family was waiting for her as Minako held her head down.  
  
"Usagi, promise me you'll try and contact us everyday," Minako pleaded.  
  
"I will, and don't be so sad. It's not like it's the last time we'll see each other," Usagi said with a soft smile. She walked in her house with Luna and waved bye to her friend.  
  
"But what if it is?" Minako asked herself waving sadly. _*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_* 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any Tenchi series or Sailormoon.  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Yosho sat in the living room with the rest of the people who dwelled within the home and shrine. He had gathered them to tell them about Princess Serenity, he knew Ayeka had some notion of what he had beckoned them for. He sat quietly patiently waiting for Tenchi to come home from his day of school as the others had busied themselves with a soap opera. He sipped his tea trying to remember what the young moon princess had been like in their past meetings. The door opened displaying an alarmed Tenchi; for once he came to his abode without hearing any form of a quarrel or new outlets. He feared that Ryoko or Ayeka had finally gotten serious in their battles and did each other in.  
  
"Tenchi," Yosho acknowledged as he entered the room.  
  
Tenchi looked to see the girls all watching their favorite soap opera with tissues in their hands. He sat down by his father and focused on his grandfather calm form as he finished his tea and turned off the television much to the dismay of the girls.  
  
"I have called you all here to inform you of a new guest we will be receiving," Yosho said. "Her name is Princess Serenity Usagi Tsukino, I expect you all to treat her respectfully."  
  
"Great, now I have to deal with another prissy princess," Ryoko groaned loudly.  
  
"Are you claiming that I'm prissy? I am not a prissy princess!" Ayeka shrilled angrily at the ex-space pirate.  
  
"Princess Serenity, from the moon?" Washu asked and Yosho nodded. "I thought she killed herself a thousand years ago."  
  
Yosho eyes became clouded as he remembered the end of the moon kingdom and the lake of Serenity. She cried for many months over the death of her kingdom, her senshi, and her fiancé, and then she ended it all with a dagger the day he came for her.  
  
"The crystal granted the Lunarians another life a thousand years in the future when their enemies would be able to exit the seal that the queen put on them," Yosho said.  
  
"What! That's absurd to power the crystal to make wishes like that would cost someone their life," Washu said slower down as she came to realization.  
  
"Yes, Queen Serenity gave her life so they could live again. It is one of the reason her daughter must be trained, she must take her mother's place as the fourth goddess, Cosmos," Yosho said and sipped some more tea. "I will be picking her up tomorrow at noon from her home to bring her here, Noboyuki I will probably need some assistance."  
  
"What for?" Sasami asked innocently.  
  
"I get it! Her protectors aren't going to let her go easily and I doubt their princess will be willing to leave her protectors," Ayeka said.  
  
"Yes, you are right Ayeka. If my memory serves me right, Princess Serenity and her protectors were inseparable but hopefully one will remember me well enough to trust me," Yosho said.  
  
"Ha! Even if one of them did remember you I doubt they'll let you within ten feet of her without attacking," Washu laughed. "You're considered a threat to the senshi." Everyone looked at Yosho surprised, something was seriously wrong with this.  
  
"It is true that Princess Serenity senshi consider me a threat to their princess, I was to court Serenity at one time but they saw to it I never saw their princess during my entire visit. I only caught a glimpse of her and that was when I was leaving," Yosho said sitting down his teacup.  
  
"Well I remember Princess Serenity and her senshi a bit too well, perhaps I should come with," Washu said standing up.  
  
"It would be a pleasure to have your company," Yosho said smiling politely. "Would anyone else like to join us?"  
  
His only response was the sounds of the television turning on and the girls sniffling, he sighed deeply and got up to pour himself some more tea. Washu hurried to her lab to make room for the princess excitedly, if one didn't know she was 2000 yrs old but a happy twelve year old.  
  
Tenchi sat in deep thought, another alien girl in the house could spell disaster especially if Ryoko or Ayeka got jealous of her, the poor girl wouldn't stand a chance against them. He began trying to picture her but looked around the room and gave up; if she were an alien she would surely be different from the other. He slowly got up to slip away to his room for a bit of privacy when he walked into two soft yet firm objects, his nose started to bleed upon realizing what they were.  
  
"Tenchi," Ryoko said hugging him closer to her as he failed to get away from her. He managed to stop his nosebleed with a piece of tissue, as Ayeka appeared fuming behind him.  
  
"Let him go this instance, you demon woman!" Ayeka shouted angrily pointing an accusing finger at Ryoko.  
  
"I'm shocked and appalled, I would've expected better from you Ayeka," Ryoko said as if she was truly shocked letting Tenchi free, she fanned herself. "A princess pointing!"  
  
Ayeka looked shocked as she realized that she was pointing and withdrew her hand blushing wildly before glaring at Ryoko. "This is your fault!" she shouted angrily.  
  
Sasami exited the room not wanting to see another fight and went into kitchen to begin on dinner with Ryo-ohki. Yosho sat at the table drinking his tea while planning out his training program for Serenity.  
  
Usagi lied on her bed looking up at the ceiling fan repetitive action while Luna lied on her stomach purring sympathetically. Her suitcases were packed the night before with her mother, the night even now troubled her, and everyone was so calm it was unsettling that she didn't even devour her food as usual. The tension within the Tsukino family was thick enough to cut with a knife, with everyone residing in their own separate location. The other senshi were to come within the next hour promising to make it in time before she left. Yosho wasn't coming until twelve noon and Luna had said he was very punctual, she had gone to school earlier to say her goodbyes and promises of letters.  
  
Luna had written a letter saying that she was her aunt and wanted to visit her, with a little of Chibi-Usa's Luna-P magic the deal was done. Her mother made her favorite foods the other night and rented several movies for them to enjoy together, everything was so perfect that she wished she never had to leave. Her mother was happily cleaning while humming softly, her alarm rung loudly letting her know it was 11:55.  
  
She grabbed her two suitcases and went downstairs to see the others waiting for her; they had agreed to make the situation easier by shortening the time. Setsuna walked in with a slight frown on her face, she widened the door revealing an old man in a kimono and a kind smile. Usagi felt warm energy radiate off him as she stood before him, she held out her hand with a polite smile.  
  
A little girl walked in smirking at them, Usagi took a step back in fear of the small girl, someone so young shouldn't hold that look in their eyes, she thought to herself.  
  
"Good afternoon Usagi, I am Katsuhito Masaki," he said shaking her hand.  
  
"It is good to meet you Katsuhito," Usagi said with a nod.  
  
"It's nice to see you again Serenity," the little girl said smirking.  
  
"Who are you?" Minako asked suspiciously. Something was telling her to run for it, that she knew then girl from a long time ago.  
  
"Why, I'm Washu. I'm surprised none of you remembered me," she said smiling.  
  
"Washu, the greatest scientific mind in the universe," Ami said smiling. "She was my teacher."  
  
"Ah, I see my favorite student has remembered me, what have you been up to these past thousand years?" Washu asked walking up to Ami.  
  
"I've created a few simple computer programs to keep me busy," Ami said. "I also created a new dimension which will be fully operation by this time next year."  
  
"By next year! Why not open it now?" Washu questioned her.  
  
"I decided to give it a moment to develop on its own, I want to see the evolution happen rather than putting the things in there," Ami said.  
  
"A naturalist," Washu said interested. "How about you let me take a look at your dimension?"  
  
"In a year," Ami said shaking her head. "I don't need any surprises waiting for me when I check in."  
  
"We should be going now," Yosho said and walked out with Usagi, Washu, and Rei.  
  
"I'm sorry young senshi but Usagi must go alone, perhaps I will allow you to visit her in a short while," Yosho said as Rei looked at him angrily.  
  
"I know that but you will not take her to another galaxy!" Rei said stomping her foot. "I won't allow it."  
  
"Another galaxy? Young senshi we are only taking her to my shrine near Kyoto to train, not Juari," he laughed.  
  
Rei smiled as she walked up to Usagi and hugged her close the others came and joined. Michiru, Haruka, and Setsuna stood watching them hug each other with teary smiles. When the hug ended Rei walked with Usagi to the car with an arm around Usagi's shoulder talking casually as she did.  
  
"Usagi, I'm going to miss you," she said removing her arm as they came in front of the car. "But you must try your hardest, make us proud to be your senshi."  
  
"But what if I feel alone?" Usagi asked sadly as she got in with her suitcases. "What if I don't do well?"  
  
"We'll accept you even if you don't do well just as long as you try your best," Rei said, she gave Usagi a one arm hug before closing the door for her and watching as the car pulled off.  
  
She turned back to the others with a soft smile and tears blurring her vision, Minako rushed out to her with a hankie and comforting shoulder. Minako looked around to see everyone breaking out in tears, and watched as the car disappeared.  
  
"I'll be fine Minako," Rei said dabbing her eyes and seeing the look of concern on her friend's face. "A journey of a thousand miles begins with one step, our little rabbit has taken hers. When will we?"  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
I really didn't want to have a vote but I can't decide on who to put her with, please vote for one of the following: Kagato Tenchi Yosho Rei 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any Tenchi series or Sailormoon.  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Usagi glared at Yosho as he supplied her with a broom, he was making her clean which in her eyes had nothing whatsoever to do with training. He had said that her attacks were pathetic and took too long to actually hit something, so he was making her start from the beginning. She took the broom and began sweeping up the cherry blossoms petals that had wandered onto the steps and the dust furiously. Yosho interrupted her taking the broom and demonstrated how to use the broom properly with a small friendly smile.  
  
"Slow but meaningful pushes not only get the job done faster but reserve energy," he said handing her back the broom. Usagi did as he said fuming angrily as he watched her intensely as if something wasn't right.  
  
He got up and disappeared inside as Usagi continued to sweep as she was told, with each push of the broom the anger flowed from her until it was gone and she was completely calm. Yosho appeared with an old dusty kimono, he handed it to her taking the broom as she went inside to change. The kimono was a plain blue, she hadn't bought the one Rei, and the others had gotten her for the festival. She stepped back out in the kimono smiling uneasily as she took the broom from Yosho and continued her work. Yosho watched her closely as she swept before going up to her and untying her obi making her blush as he retied it for her. His hand brushed her backside making her jump to another part of the steps to sweep profoundly.  
  
He went inside after which Usagi let out a big sigh of relief, she really needed to stop letting Haruka tell her about things. Ever since she told her the thing with Seiya she had been nervous around all males. Little did she know the touch was done purposely, one would think that by now she would know that many lecherous priests there were.  
  
A woman sat on the roof studying her intensely; she knew upon sight that she wasn't like Ayeka but more like Sasami.  
  
'Young, naïve and impressionable,' she thought her eyes flicking a bit.  
  
She stared into her eyes as Usagi looked up at her noticing her eyes were like Sasami, warm and innocence. She jumped down and watched as Usagi took a step back in fear; she petted her head three times before teleporting to meet Tenchi.  
  
Tenchi had begun up the steps looking for Ryoko odd enough, he had gotten quite use to greeting her on his way up to the temple. He was still dressed in his school uniform with his suitcase under his arm; Ryoko appeared before bemusing herself with a golden strand of hair.  
  
"Where did you get that strand of hair from Ryoko?" he asked slightly amused and slightly upset.  
  
He noticed it wasn't of anyone he had saw before, too long and bright to be Mihoshi's who was more of a darker blonde. Realization hit him as he saw a girl with sun-kissed blonde hair sweeping cheery blossom petals off the steps, as only Yosho would instruct. She didn't appear to be mad or sad but calm as she swept the steps, he wondered if he should tell her that she was only sweeping steps because Yosho didn't want to do it himself.  
  
He decided not to, it would be better if she learned things on her own than him telling her about everything, half of Yosho's training program was to surprise you. She continued down the steps as he began up, they met on a step and Tenchi offered his hand as a gesture of friendship.  
  
"Hello, I'm Tenchi Masaki," he said introducing himself.  
  
"Usagi Tsukino," Usagi said shaking his hand politely.  
  
"Ryoko Masaki," Ryoko said adding her hand to the handshake making it shake awkwardly left, right and up.  
  
"Princess Ayeka Juari," another voice said and another hand was added.  
  
"Mihoshi Kuramitsu," was heard and yet another hand was added.  
  
"Sasami Juari," a little voice added. "This is fun."  
  
The handshake now went in all directions as the simple gesture of friendship turned into a group gesture of fun to a game. A woman with teal hair stood back watching with a tired sigh as Mihoshi played along happily.  
  
"Come on Kiyone, it's fun," Mihoshi said inviting her over-stressed partner.  
  
Kiyone walked over and joined in. "I'm Kiyone Makibi," she said and smiled at them all.  
  
Ryoko and Ayeka made hand contact and glower at each other as they battled to have control over Tenchi's hand. Soon the handshake was broken apart as Ryoko and Ayeka eliminated everyone until it only consisted of three hands, Tenchi, Ryoko, and Ayeka. It wasn't long before Tenchi was excluded and it became a game of who could get their hand over the others. Until Ryoko won and Ayeka made her little wooden logs appear around Ryoko as Ryoko charged herself up for an energy blast.  
  
Usagi ducked as a shot missed Ayeka and went hurdling toward her, Ryoko smirked as she flew into the air and began to attack Ayeka as the oldest Juari princess put up a shield. Usagi hid behind Yosho as he put up a shield for them and everyone else ducked for cover. Sasami stood behind Usagi watching with wide eyes as her sister and Ryoko battled, Usagi looked back at her to see the sadness held in them.  
  
"Oh no, dinner's going to get burned," Sasami said and Usagi stomach growled as if to protest the idea of a burnt dinner.  
  
"We have to save dinner, are you ready Sasami?" Usagi asked looking back at her with a smile, Sasami nodded happily.  
  
Sasami hopped on her back and Usagi darted from behind Yosho and sprinted past the battle dodging energy blast and energy fields, Yosho smirked in amusement of the site, nothing can keep Usagi from her food. She continued to the house with the directions from Sasami and saved dinner from being burnt. Soon the dinner table was full as Sasami brought out the dishes Usagi soon realized her daring mission to save dinner was futile. They were served carrots, rice and fish, the group was surprised to find Usagi hated carrots but all ended well with a full Ryo-ohki.  
  
Usagi was introduced to her room; it was a duplicate of her room the way she left it unfortunately. Yosho reminded her about the steps as Washu reminded her about the test she wanted to run upon her. She grabbed a towel and her pajamas as she headed to the bathroom when Ryoko stood her.  
  
Ryoko held a bottle of saki and five saucers with a towel. "We have our own bath, c'mon I'll show it to you," she said leading Usagi to their bath.  
  
Usagi entered the bath to be astonished by what she saw; she quickly undressed herself before joining the others. Sasami swam around happily with Ryo-ohki as the others rested enjoying the scenery.  
  
Ryoko gave her a saucer of saki and she drank it without questioning what the beverage was, it tasted like the punch she had at the party where Mamoru took her. She soon began to feel great and light-headed as Ryoko poured her some more.  
  
"This is so nice, I didn't see it when I was riding up here though, is it hidden or something?" Usagi asked sipping from her saucer.  
  
"Washu created this for us," Ayeka said. "We must really thank her one day."  
  
"Usagi, who was that guy in the picture on your nightstand?" Mihoshi asked.  
  
"Mamoru, he's my fiancé, he's in America studying to become a doctor, we've been through so much together," Usagi said blushing slightly.  
  
"There's a tale on Juari about the moon princess and the prince of earth, they fell in love but were forbidden to express their feeling for each other because their planets were at war. But the earth prince still went to see the princess every night when the moon passed over his kingdom, one night, earth attacked the moon and everything was destroyed except the princess, the prince and the queen. The prince died protecting the princess and the princess killed herself the same night, the queen gave her life to bring the all back a thousand years into the future," Sasami said floating on a giant leaf.  
  
"That is what happened to Mamoru and I, we have fought side-by-side for so long I don't think I can do it without him though," Usagi said sadly.  
  
"Mamoru would want you to learn how to fight on your own, so you should try your best to learn what Yosho is trying to teach you," Kiyone said with a smile.  
  
"Yes, you are right, I will learn as much as I can from the legendary warrior Yosho to fulfill the wishes of my friends and my Mamo-chan," Usagi said confidently.  
  
"Well, as long as you don't like Tenchi," Ryoko said and Ayeka nodded in agreement.  
  
"Tenchi is cute but why was his nose bleeding when I ran past him," Usagi said curiously.  
  
"Tenchi was being a naughty boy," Sasami said smiling and everyone laughed wildly.  
  
Sasami looked confused and shrugged with Ryo-ohki before splashing water on the cabbit.  
  
They exited the bath together, Usagi, Ryoko and Ayeka sat downstairs singing Tuxedo Mirage while constantly drinking saki, Mihoshi and Kiyone sat with them listening with drunken laughter as Sasami and Ryo-ohki went to bed. _*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_* 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any Tenchi series or Sailormoon.  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Usagi sat up tiredly groaning slightly, she looked to see Ryoko asleep on the couch and Ayeka over the small table in the middle of the room. Her head was pounding slightly but slowly fading away, she picked up a bottle that they had drunk from last night to see the word Saki before dropping it in shock. Her head began to hammer intensely at the loud sound as Ayeka groaned loudly, obviously she wasn't feeling well either.  
  
She staggered up with difficulty bumping into a table as she did, she vowed to never drink something Ryoko offered without knowing what it was. She sighed deeply before sitting down slowly on the couch, it would be awhile before the effects from the Saki would wear off. She must've drank around twenty bottles of Saki, Ami had told her she had got drunk off three glasses of punch at a party once and explained relativity perfectly to some college students. She only remembered explaining how to make blueberry muffins but still received thank letters from the students she explained it to.  
  
Mihoshi appeared from behind the couch, she wasn't looking too noble either she pulled herself beside Usagi. Ayeka and Ryoko rose at the same moment somewhat startling the two blondes that were still under the effects of the Saki. Ayeka was too tired to initiate an argument as Ryoko got up and teleported to the kitchen. She returned with four cups of coffee and passed them out to the four who she had drunk with last night.  
  
Usagi sniffed it suspiciously before sipping a bit; she instantaneously felt recovered and drank the entire thing quickly. "Thank you Ryoko," Usagi said smiling brightly.  
  
Ryoko smirked at her before turning on the TV to a soap opera, Usagi stood up and noticed a string with a piece of paper was tied around her index finger. She walked into her room to read it fearing Ryoko might try to read it with her.  
  
'Serenity, Don't forget to finishing sweeping the steps, Katsuhito,' she read and began to wonder who Katsuhito was; it took her a while to remember that was what Washu called Yosho earlier.  
  
She changed into her kimono quickly before going down to the kitchen to see Sasami making breakfast as Ryo-ohki munched happily on a carrot. She grabbed a red apple before leaving to finish the steps like Yosho had instructed, she found the broom waiting for her at the top of the steps and began sweeping.  
  
She swept like he had instructed her yesterday, slow but meaningful pushes. Tenchi walked past with a wheelbarrow and plowing tools, she glanced up momentarily before going back to her work. Tenchi looked at her cleaning before continuing to the carrot fields with an unwanted partner.  
  
"Tenchi," Ryoko said appearing in front of him smiling seductively.  
  
"What is it this time Ryoko?" he asked halting and placing the wheelbarrow down, he didn't mean to sound so uncaring but he really wanted to finish his homework.  
  
"Oh Tenchi, don't sound so mean, it's a beautiful morning let's go have some fun," Ryoko said enthusiastically.  
  
"Ryoko, why don't you help the others with chores today, we can do something fun tomorrow," Tenchi suggested.  
  
"What can we do tomorrow? You have school tomorrow, Kiyone and Mihoshi will be on patrol, Ayeka's too prissy to have fun with and Sasami will be busy playing with Ryo-ohki," Ryoko complained.  
  
"What about Usagi?" Tenchi asked.  
  
"Usagi will be training with Yosho all day tomorrow," Ryoko whined.  
  
"Why don't you help her then?" Tenchi suggested picking back up the wheelbarrow as Ryoko revealed her sister, Ryo-ohki. He left the two standing with frowns upon their faces, Ryo-ohki meowed, and Ryoko agreed with her.  
  
"When I feel lonely I usually draw or write, it helps the time pass by and its fun, perhaps you should find a hobby or something to keep you busy," Usagi said while sweeping.  
  
"I don't need your advice," Ryoko said stubbornly before teleporting away with Ryo-ohki.  
  
A strong gust of wind blew the petals off the steps and into a neat pile at the bottom, Usagi looked up to see Ryoko disappearing. She smiled brightly before bagging the petals and going back up to Yosho. He knew she couldn't have done the work alone so she was given another chore, to wipe down the steps she had just swept.  
  
Usagi angrily took the brush and the bucket to go make her some soapy water to carry out the task which was given to her. She had witness Rei clearing and bathing the steps countless times, she could do both within an hour the task was assigned. She knew it must have something to do with training but sadly her friend was not here to tell her it had nothing whatsoever to do with training for anything but being a maid.  
  
Washu sat in her lab putting in Usagi's stats, she had taken her stats while she was sleeping away the night. She told Katsuhito that all Usagi needed was a slight addition to her workload to bring out the power of the moon. One of the reasons Usagi was always kept happy was because she blasted someone if they dare to get in her way.  
  
Ayeka stood in the kitchen washing dishes with her little sister Sasami humming happily beside her. "Where did you hear that tune from Sasami?" she asked noticing it had a familiarity to it.  
  
"You guys were singing it last night, I couldn't understand the words though," Sasami said drying off a plate as Ayeka supplied it to her.  
  
"That isn't good Sasami, you know after nine o'clock you're suppose to be in bed asleep not listening to what we're doing downstairs," Ayeka said sternly turning red slightly.  
  
"Sorry Ayeka but it sounded like you were having so much fun last night, everyone was laughing and giggling and I was stuck upstairs with Ro-ohki," Sasami said sadly.  
  
Ryoko scanned her room for something to keep her occupied, her eyes kept wandering to the chemistry set in the corner Washu had given her but she refused to prove the genius right. She lied on her futon with a sight as her eyes wandered to the chemistry set again, Washu had said it was in her blood to become a scientist.  
  
Ryo-ohki hopped on her stomach and began purring peacefully as she decided to take a small nap upon her sister's stomach. Ryoko sighed and began petting her sister softly before she too nodded off into her unconsciousness.  
  
Usagi was on her knees scrubbing the granite steps complaining as she did, she wasn't even half way finished and she had been at it for an hour or so. Tenchi walked pass with his wheelbarrow filled with carrots, it had been much quicker since he didn't have to be concerned about Ryo-ohki fixation. He looked up at Usagi and sat the wheelbarrow down before going up to her careful to make sure he hadn't stepped in any parts she had cleaned.  
  
"Usagi, this probably isn't the best time to tell you this but some of the teachers sent you homework and want it back by tomorrow," he said uneasily.  
  
Usagi stopped scrubbing the steps and sat back on her knees, she growled slightly as her clutch upon the brush got intense from the new information. The brush snapped in half as her hair began to fly in a non-existing wind, several rocks began to rotate around her before she screamed loudly releasing a strong beam of light from her forehead.  
  
Yosho appeared behind her with a grin upon his face at the beam that continued going upward until it hit something. Tenchi stared in astonishment at Usagi as she calmed herself and looked up at him with a brilliant smile.  
  
"Very good Usagi, we will begin training tomorrow at noon that way you can do your homework and finish the steps," he said walking past them.  
  
"Dinner's ready," Usagi said excitedly getting up gleefully.  
  
She hurried to the residence with great velocity as her stomach growled forewarning everyone to stay out of her way. Tenchi stood behind trying to stuff his bleeding nose as Yosho smiled happily, Usagi had forgotten to pull down her Kimono and tore the side as she ran.  
  
Unknown to them, they were watched, three different screens showing three different girls, a warrior, a princess and a new edition. The man watching them chuckled softly watching the new edition embarrassing scene, he sipped his wine before minimizing the other two screens and focusing on the new edition. He would have her as well as having his warrior and the princess, he would have them all and be invincible. _*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_* 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Tenchi or Sailormoon  
  
Usagi lied in her bed recovering from the embarrassing moment before dinner, she groaned as she was forced to eat carrots seeing as they only had carrots, fish, and rice that night. She felt a slight chill up her spine and turned around to see a man sitting in midair watching her intensely with a small smirk on his face, she sat up and reached for her brooch only for the man to hold it up with a chuckle. He floated down to her bed and sat on the edge tossing her the brooch as he moved forward, she heard a distance voice but stared into his eyes as everything began to melt away but him. He leaned forward to kiss her when her crescent moon shone brightly blinding him as she fell into a black abyss.  
  
Usagi sat up quickly and looked around frantically to find she was still in her room, the moon shone through her window, she felt her forehead to feel the warmth of her crescent moon at her fingertips and knew the dream had been too real.  
  
She looked to see her window open, she got up and closed it as she turned around to her bed to see Sasami standing in her doorway with Ryo-ohki resting sleepily in her arms.  
  
"Sasami, why are you up so late tonight, your sister won't be happy with you being out of bed so late I think you should go back to bed before Ayeka finds out you're up so late," Usagi said walking closer to her.  
  
"I had a nightmare, Ayeka and Ryoko are asleep downstairs, Tenchi locked his door and Washu's down in the lab busy loading your stats into the computer," Sasami said sadly.  
  
"C'mon, you can tell me all about your nightmare if it'll make you feel better, you can spend the night with me if you like," Usagi said smiling friendly before yawning loudly.  
  
Sasami smiled a bit before coming in and closing the door behind her, she climbed into Usagi's bed and sat Ryo-ohki on a pillow as Usagi sat on her bed.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it now," Sasami said curling up on one side of the bed, Usagi nodded as she yawned again and lied back on her bed.  
  
Tenchi walked upstairs to the shrine to see Usagi dodging his grandfather's kendo stick with ease as he attacked furiously, several girls stood on the side watching as one with short hair sat nodding as if she had trained Usagi herself.  
  
"Tenchi," Sasami shouted joyfully only to receive her sister's lecture on yelling as Ryoko glomped Tenchi happily, Usagi spared a glance and the stick found its way to her head.  
  
"You must always heed who you're fighting Koneko, you better start getting serious and hitting him back before I force you," the woman said somewhat upset.  
  
"Tenchi, these are Usagi's guards, that's Ami, Minako, Rei, Makoto, Michiru, Hotaru and Haruka, the dark purple cat is her guardian Luna and the white one is Minako's guardian Artemis," Sasami said excitedly as Ryoko let go.  
  
"Um, hello," Tenchi said nervously, he could feel energy coming from them that rose slightly when he came into view, it was almost as if they were preparing to attack him if necessary.  
  
"They're not my guards, they're my dearest and closest friends who wouldn't dare attack anyone unless they had evil attentions," Usagi said falling backwards as she dodged Yosho's attack.  
  
"That's Odango for ya, never could stand on two feet without falling every three minutes," Rei said and the other sighed wearily.  
  
"Rei, we're only allowed here for two hours, at least try not to get into an argument with her, you don't want to leave on bad terms," Minako said playing with her bow.  
  
"No, I bet she couldn't get one hit on him, matter of fact, Odango, get one good hit on him and I'll give you forty yen," Rei shouted as Usagi blocked his kendo stick and jumped back to Rei.  
  
"Make it sixty yen and the three comics in your bag and I'll make him hit the ground with just two hits," Usagi said smiling as she kept an eye on Yosho while making her deal.  
  
"I want part of this, if you can do it we'll all give you sixty yen each, all the snacks in our bags and one comic out of our bags," Minako said and Ami blushed slightly as Minako held up her_ Love Hina_ comic.  
  
"Agreed," Usagi said and took a few steps forward as a wind picked up making hair flutter around, she took a stance as they all watched interested at what their young princess would do.  
  
She dodged several hits from Yosho before whacking him with her Odangos and taking the chance to jab him in the stomach before elbowing him hard in the back making him fall to the ground.  
  
"That was three hits Odangos, your hair counts," Rei shouted in protest as Usagi collected her bounty with a bright beam upon her face as she saw Minako's Sailor V comic.  
  
"Very good Usagi, you are progressing well learning to use the elements to your advantage is one of the main aspects of my training," Yosho said standing with a smile.  
  
"I think you've been around Haruka a bit too much, she always finishes her matches with an elbow to the back and I know Haruka wouldn't have dared disobeyed me when I told her not to teach you any of her moves without my consent," Michiru said looking angrily at Haruka.  
  
"She needed to know some defense, what if someone had a brooch, she'll need to know how to defense herself without it," Haruka said somewhat whining.  
  
"Is that Inuyasha, my favorite character is Miroku," Yosho said grabbing one from Usagi's bag and began reading it a bit before closing it and returning it to the bag.  
  
"C'mon Usagi, our favorite soap opera is on," Minako said yanking Usagi to the house as the other girls followed leaving Yosho, Luna, and a reluctant Artemis.  
  
"We want to discuss our princess's education with you Prince Yosho, she hasn't been in school going on a week, she was already behind but a week without even setting foot in school can't be good," Luna said standing on Artemis's tail.  
  
"Actually Usagi is doing quite well with her education, although she's not the brightest, she has been being tutored by Washu and is somewhat up to speed with the current curriculum of her school, at least to receive a C average at least," Yosho said.  
  
"Good, now about her progress with training, I see she has improved with hand to hand combat but what of her powers, she needs to learn how to use them quickly as her parents would," Luna said.  
  
"I understand your concern but before she can learn to use her powers she must know basic fighting skills in order to use them correctly, she must know how to use a sword before she can make one," Yosho said.  
  
"Yes, perhaps in a week's time you can send her to school, she'll be well protected with Tenchi, he seems to care for her like he does Sasami," Artemis said looking up at Yosho.  
  
"If she progresses enough in a week's time then I shall send her to school with Tenchi and she shall still receive tutoring from Washu," Yosho said with a nod.  
  
"Good, now it's close to three and we must leave at three, Artemis, go tell the girls to get ready to head back, it looks like rain," Luna said as she looked up at the gray clouds.  
  
Artemis hurried to the house as Luna sat before Yosho waiting for him to enter, once she was sure she looked at him with a frown adorning her furry face.  
  
"Yosho, you can't hold onto her, she has to go out and meet other people and perhaps fall in love...I know your feelings for her still run deep even after more than a thousand years apart but Queen Serenity has removed the memories of you and your relationship with her from her mind," Luna said sadly.  
  
"I know that Luna but I love her so I will let her decided if she wants to be with me or not, without pressure from anyone to marry anyone," Yosho said and the girls came out holding tissues dapping their eyes.  
  
"Himawari broke up with the American exchange student Lewis and Sakura kissed Kyoto but it was really Kyoto's twin Lyoko," Minako said as she picked up Luna.  
  
"Bye Usagi, I put a few extra comics and things in your bag for you to have fun with," Makoto said through her tears as she waved goodbye.  
  
"Bye," Usagi said sadly waving as they disappeared from her sight, she blew her nose after wiping her tears away, Yosho watched knowing the tears had not come from the soap opera but the departure of her friends.  
  
As you can tell the pairings are between Kagato/ Usagi or Yosho/Usagi, I decided not to go with Tenchi because he's already got two girls after him, adding Usagi would only make it worse. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon or Tenchi  
  
Usagi sat on the couch curled up with Mihoshi, Ryoko, and Ayeka, and a large bowl of Vanilla ice cream with chocolate fudge and nuts, there were cherries but Ryoko and Ayeka got into an eating contest. They were inside because of the heavy rain watching some soap operas that were playing at the moment since the rain caused laziness within them for some reason.  
  
"This is boring," Mihoshi complained eating a spoonful of ice cream with a frown as Ryoko grabbed the remote and changed the channel.  
  
"Usagi, Yosho wants you to go to the shrine and scrub the steps for him," Tenchi said coming in dirty from his training with Yosho.  
  
"Tenchi, you're all dirty, why don't we go upstairs and take a bath," Ryoko suggested getting up and standing before him with a smile.  
  
"Get away from him you demon woman," Ayeka growled jumping up with anger as she stomped over in-between the two.  
  
"He's dirty Ayeka, he needs a bath to get clean and I need to take a bath to calm my nerves, we do it together we'll save water," Ryoko said and Ayeka glared at her.  
  
"Calm your nerves?! I haven't seen you lift a finger around here in days," Ayeka said turning to her.  
  
"Only because you do every chore before I can, you're always trying to make Tenchi think you're this goody two shoes but I know better, you're nothing more than a prissy princess," Ryoko said pointing an accusing finger.  
  
"Don't you dare point a finger at me, it's so rude," Ayeka complained and Ryoko smirked.  
  
"I can point at whoever and wherever I want," Ryoko said and began pointing at everything within her sight annoying Ayeka to no ends.  
  
"Um, here Usagi, you're going to need this, it's raining hard outside and it isn't safe to take the dirt path, you'll have to go around," Tenchi said handing her his umbrella.  
  
Usagi sighed taking the umbrella and heading out in the rain, she groaned seeing that the path was indeed slippery and muddy and began down the steps slowly. When she reached the bottom and began up the shrine steps looking downward while thinking of ways she could get Yosho back for this when she walked right into someone who stood on top.  
  
She began to fall back when he grabbed her hand and pulled her back up with a slight smile on his face, she smiled back muttering her apologizes before looking up at him.  
  
"It's quite alright, I shouldn't have been just standing on the steps anyway, I'm Katsuhito," he said smiling with a hand offering friendship.  
  
"I'm Usagi, it was kind of my fault, I should've been more attentive, you see I was kind of mad because I have to scrub steps in the rain," Usagi said taking his offer of friendship.  
  
"Well if they aren't scrubbed then mold and mildew would overtake them and no one would want to climb up them," he said looking down at a step.  
  
"Your name sounds familiar, have I met you before?" Usagi asked curiously as they began up the steps together.  
  
"Maybe, maybe not," Katsuhito said with a smile that instantly reminded Usagi of Yosho.  
  
"Why are you here? I've been here for a few days and you're the first person I've met that doesn't live here," Usagi asked as the rain continued to drop.  
  
"I was just coming to pray like I normally do when it rains," he said as they reached the top and the rain turned into a drizzle.  
  
"I've never prayed in the rain before, well there was this one time I did it for a friend because he got hurt on my behalf but I got sick because of it," Usagi said turning to face him.  
  
"Well I must be going now, the rain has stopped and I only pray when it rains, I hope to see you soon," he said with a smile.  
  
"Me too," Usagi said as he left, she waved goodbye as he did while trying to figure out where she had heard that name before.  
  
She grabbed a scrub brush and a bucket filled with soapy water before getting to work on the steps, she decided it would be better if she were to work her way down than up. She began scrubbing to find a shadow had formed over her; she looked up to see Ryoko with a bright smile and some water on her clothes.  
  
"Hello Ryoko, have a nice bath?" Usagi asked going back to scrubbing with a smile.  
  
"It was until Ayeka came in and ruined it, so you met Katsuhito today," Ryoko said looking down at her as she stopped upon the sound of his name.  
  
"Yeah, he seems nice and I wouldn't mind if it rained tomorrow," Usagi said smiling as she continued brushing.  
  
Ryoko smiled before teleporting back to the roof of the house, she was starting to rub off a bit on Usagi, and she didn't want to start a quarrel with any of the senshi. She was also happy because this meant there wouldn't be any extra competition for her Tenchi, she may have liked Usagi but that feeling could've easily change if she found out Usagi wanted Tenchi.  
  
Ayeka sat in her room slightly wet as she dried her hair with a towel Sasami had given her from her 'bath' with Tenchi and Ryoko. She was still red but it was slowly starting to fade into her normal hue as she calmed herself with deep breaths and counting backward from ten using the ten times she and Ryoko fell in the tub to help.  
  
"Ryoko, I know you're there," Ayeka said putting the towel on the floor as Ryoko phased through her ceiling with a playful yet sinister smile on her face.  
  
"I've notice you haven't really been too friendly with our new guest," Ryoko said floating in the air as her belt waved around from the energy she was using.  
  
"Princess Serenity is here to train hence she should be left alone to train," Ayeka said taking a brushing to do her hair once more before dinner.  
  
"I think you're jealous of her, the way she and Tenchi get along so well must really tick you off," Ryoko said as she lied on her back in midair.  
  
"I am not jealous of Princess Serenity, it is none of my concern how well she gets along with Tenchi," Ayeka said brushing her hair.  
  
"Yeah right, you think Tenchi's going to fall for her then marry Usagi and me," Ryoko said as she began to paddle her way around the room.  
  
"Your grammar is horrifying Ryoko, it's 'Tenchi is going to marry Usagi and I'," Ayeka said correcting her.  
  
"Tenchi is going to marry Usagi and I," Ryoko said with a smile.  
  
"Once again your grammar is off, I can say that, you must say 'Tenchi is going to marry Usagi and Ayeka'," Ayeka said with a smug smile as Ryoko stopped in midair and smirked.  
  
"Ayeka, you and I have nothing to worry about, Usagi's going to fall for someone but not Tenchi, she might in fall for Katsuhito," Ryoko said with a twinkle in her amber eyes.  
  
"Katsuhito? What have you done you demon woman, I swear if you did something to harm him or her," Ayeka said jumping up and glaring at Ryoko.  
  
"Sit down little girl, I've done nothing and I won't say anything, now if you excuse me Passion is on," Ryoko said and went through the floor down to the living room.  
  
Usagi sat on the clean steps clearly tired as she sighed deeply and wiped some sweat from her brow, Yosho stood in front of her smiling at the cleanliness of the steps.  
  
"Very good Usagi, come we can enjoy the things your friends left for you," Yosho said as he began up with Usagi.  
  
"But dinner's almost ready, if I eat my sweets now I won't have much room for dinner," Usagi said as her stomach growled as if to confirm the information she had told him.  
  
"I was talking about the Manga, perhaps you would be interested in reading some of my own manga while I catch on my Inuyasha," he said as they continued upward.  
  
Ok, I messed up a bit, I wasn't originally going to use this plot, anyway Katsuhito is his earth name, and Yosho is his Jurai (Spelled correctly) name but in the series everyone calls him Yosho after they find out who he really is everyone except for Washu. Yes, everyone but Usagi knows that Yosho is still fairly young and that he's really Ayeka's half brother that she was supposes to marry. 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: This is getting tiring, I don't own Sailormoon or Tenchi, if I did, do you think I'd be writing fanfiction?  
  
Usagi floated in space next to the man she had saw the other night in her dreams, she was in the clothes she had wore when she was asleep and blushed as she tried to cover herself. The man turned to her with a smirk before floating on his back under Usagi, he grabbed her pulling her closer to him as he chuckled slightly floating through space with no intentions of stopping.  
  
They continued on, Usagi smiling at the wonderful beauty of the universe as they floated along, she looked back to notice her hair undone and flowing freely at its full length. He chuckled bringing her attention to him, she smiled softly as a sudden calm overtook her senses and she rested in his arms.  
  
"That's right my rabbit, relax, this will one day be all ours," he whispered and she looked into his eyes, she could feel her moon insignia burning to be used again.  
  
"Who are you?" Usagi asked as he released her and she began floating upward toward a burning white star.  
  
"I am Kagato," he said as floated into the white star, he smirked once more at her as he shot off through space and she woke in her room.  
  
"Usagi, wake up someone's here to see you," Mihoshi said waking Usagi up with light shakes, the curtains in her room revealed a bright sunny day much to her dismay.  
  
"Mihoshi, please let me sleep, I'm really tired from cleaning the steps yesterday and my back is sore," Usagi complained pulling the covers over her head.  
  
"Yosho left some chores for you to do while he went out with Noboyuki to get some things," Mihoshi said smiling.  
  
"Usagi, get up now," Kiyone's sharp tone broke through Usagi's sleepiness and woke her immediately, she reminded her of Rei in some many ways she wouldn't be surprised if they were related in some way.  
  
She sat up her eyes wide open as she began to get dressed with the buzz from her dream wearing off, once dressed Kiyone handed her a list and departed with Mihoshi. She overlooked the list to see she had to sweep the steps but wait until he came to wash them since they were out of soap but in the mean time was required to relax at the temple after sweeping the steps.  
  
She stretched out before going downstairs and heading for the shrine, she looked outside to see it was raining once more, dread filled her as she thought of sweep the wet steps. She groaned grabbing an umbrella before heading to the door with an aura of dread surrounding her, the pink haired scientist who led her to her lab stopped her.  
  
"I just got one test I want to perform today Usagi then you can go complete your chores," Washu said leading her to a table in the middle of a bunch of odd shaped tools.  
  
"Exactly what do you want to test Washu?" Usagi asked eyeing the instruments wearily as she sat upon the table and Washu changed to her nursing outfit.  
  
"Just a simple blood test," Washu said pulling out a normal sized needle much to Usagi's relief, last time she pulled out a giant needle and actually filled it with enough of Usagi's blood that Yosho took pity on her and let her do a bad job on the steps.  
  
"Wait...nothing's ever simple with you Washu, exactly what type of blood test am I taking?" Usagi asked as Washu walked toward her.  
  
"A Lunarian, I want to extract the Lunarian blood from the human blood with this needle, since you've been using your energy more, it should be in more of a surplus then before although it might sting a bit," Washu said and inserted the needle in her arm before extracting Lunarian blood.  
  
Pain seared through her body as the Lunarian blood was extracted by the needle, she groaned and grasped the sides of the table as her moon insignia began to form on her forehead. She fought releasing the blast that would've surely destroyed something as the pink haired scientist steadily extracted the blood from her veins.  
  
Usagi glared at Washu as she removed the needle filled with the Lunarian blood she had extracted and set it on a tray while taking out a bandage and placing it over the spot she had just shot Usagi in.  
  
"Now, go finish your chores and try not to get too emotional, here's a treat for being so cooperative," Washu said pulling out a big lollipop for Usagi.  
  
Usagi took it happily and put it in her mouth before leaving the lab not even stopping to think what the lollipop flavor was or if Washu was secretly doing another experiment. She walked outside with an umbrella over her head, her spirits a bit lifted by the lollipop as she walked around to get the broom in things when she caught sight of a familiar boy.  
  
"Katsuhito," she shouted as she hurried down the wet steps, he stopped and waited for her with a soft smile as she hurried down when she slipped and went flying forward landing them both in a rather large puddle. "Oh, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have been running down steps in weather like this, c'mon to the temple, I'll give you some dry clothes to wear until yours dry."  
  
She got off him and gave him the umbrella, even though he was wetter than she was before they headed up to the temple, he insisted on sharing the umbrella as they went up. When they reached the temple, Usagi gave him some of Yosho's clothes when it began to rain down harder forcing Usagi to wait until the rain had lightened up to do her chores.  
  
"I'm so sorry Katsuhito," she apologized for the tenth time, he smiled lightly and shook his head.  
  
"It's alright Usagi, it was a simple mistake, anyone could've made it," he said for the tenth time as Usagi got up and went to a corner of the room.  
  
"Are you hungry? My friends came by earlier the day we met and left me some snacks and Manga, I wouldn't mind sharing some with you," Usagi said sitting a bag in-between them before taking out some sweets.  
  
He grabbed an issue of Inuyasha and began flipping through it with interest as the rain continued to fall upon the earth with no signs of letting up.  
  
Washu sat in her lab examining Usagi's Lunarian blood carefully, it had to be kept at the same temperature as Usagi at all times, the reason she gave Usagi the lollipop. She had hidden a small satellite in it that she programmed the stay in her stomach for at least forty-eight hours, enough time to get everything she needed from the blood.  
  
A head of blood appeared over her shoulder and she groaned realizing Mihoshi had gotten passed her traps once again, she swore there was something more to Mihoshi, and then she thought.  
  
"Hey Washu, what'cha doing?" she asked peering over her shoulder with a slight hint of interest in the pink haired scientist work.  
  
"I'm experimenting with Usagi's blood to see exactly what components a Lunarian has that divides it from other nations such as why the capability vary," Washu said trying to concentrate on her work.  
  
"Sounds hard," Mihoshi said as her interest began to fade from Washu's current project to the buttons placed before her, her finger found itself to a bright green button.  
  
"Mihoshi no," Washu shouted a bit too late as the finger pushed the button eagerly and a small explosion was heard a bit off.  
  
"Oops," Mihoshi said as she began to back out, she was completely out of the lab when Washu launched her verbal assault against the young blonde.  
  
"No, this is of the utmost important thing right now, I'll fix it when I'm done," Washu said before going back to Usagi's blood.  
  
She placed it in a tube labeled 'Usagi' before putting it on a rack next to nine other that read Yosho, Ayeka, Tenchi, Ryoko, Sasami, Mihoshi, Kiyone, Washu, and Noboyuki.  
  
"So, who's your favorite character in Inuyasha?" Usagi asked trying to start up a conversation with her newest friend.  
  
"Miroku, many think he's a sexist but when you find out why he does it, it's perfectly understandable," he said with a slight smile as Usagi smirked a bit looking at him.  
  
"That's the same thing Yosho told me but I just thought it was because Miroku was a monk," Usagi said grabbing a handful of chips before offering the bag to Katsuhito.  
  
"Who's your favorite Usagi?" he asked taking the bag with a slight hint of nervousness as he did.  
  
"My favorite good person is Sango but if she wasn't there it would be Kikyou," Usagi said making Katsuhito looking up at her curiously.  
  
"Kikyou, but she only survives on dead women's souls and her hatred for Inuyasha," Katsuhito said eating a few chips.  
  
"I know that but in the issue when she helps Sango and Miroku with the dark priestess shows that she was good, she isn't completely bad, sure she tries to drag Inuyasha and the pits of hell but wouldn't you be mad if you fell in love with someone only to find out they were using you?" Usagi asked playing with her chips as Katsuhito stared.  
  
"She also tried to take Kagome's soul once," Katsuhito said with a secret smile that Usagi didn't catch.  
  
"No, the once who remade her from clay and dirt did, not Kikyou, the time in the first movie proved she bore no grudges against Kagome to me, she knew Kagome was there and didn't even attack her. If she was a true bad guy she would've attacked when no one was around to help but she didn't," Usagi said before eating her chips.  
  
"I guess you are right, people have been known to do crazier things when in love and found out they were used, like what happened with Prince Endyimon and Beryl," he said and Usagi stared at him as he froze.  
  
"How...how would you know about that?" Usagi asked shocked getting to her feet clasping her brooch in one hand preparing to attack.  
  
"Yosho told me about the story once a while ago," Katsuhito said calmly then smiled slightly. "Why are you so jumpy?"  
  
"Oh, its just that...um...my mom told it to me once and I thought she made it up by herself but I guess she didn't, I never really asked her if she did though," Usagi said with a nervous laugh before sitting back down.  
  
"The rain is letting up, I better go pray before it has stopped and you have to sweep the steps," Katsuhito said pointing out that indeed the rain had let up.  
  
He got up then offered his hand to help Usagi up, she took it blushing slight and was grateful for her long hair that hid her cheeks for the moment, she looked up revealing her flushed cheeks to his small smile.  
  
They walked out together under Usagi's umbrella when he went to another part of the grounds as Usagi began on the steps, it wasn't long before she heard the car engine of Nobuyuki car pulling up.  
  
Katsuhito walked past giving her Yosho's clothes since he was in his now, a few moments after he was gone, Yosho had appeared at the bottom once she was half way done. He held up a box of soap and a new scrub brush to Usagi's disappointment as a sneeze escaped from her and she sniffled. 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own SM or Tenchi.

Katsuhito is Yosho's earth name and Yosho his Juraian name but I messed up so I switched them, Yosho is his earth name and Katsuhito is his Juraian name and yes he's a younger form of Yosho.  
  
Usagi lied in her bed miserable, Yosho had decided to let her ride the cold out instead of getting that miracle pill from Washu when she said she only got sick one time and it was an enemy's doing. The girls were eagered to help her after Tenchi talked to her about Yosho's decision to let her go to school with him instead of suffering the tutoring of Washu, he left her the homework and hid a manga for her in the math book before going off to school himself.  
  
At the moment the girls had went to make soup for Usagi, each of them wanted to make soup so now the Masaki household had five women in the kitchen making chicken soup with only a possible two who knew how. She could hear them arguing and what sounded like chickens downstairs, her stomach growled loudly, she had threw-up her dinner and the little breakfast she had got so anyone of their soups would be welcome with open arms.  
  
The door opened revealing Yosho with a plastic bag filled with various items, he walked to the chair that had been placed beside the bed and sat the bag on her nightstand _accidentally_ knocking over her picture of Mamoru and her.  
  
"I come with a peace offering," he said taking out the contents of the bag and placing them on the bed as Usagi turned away from him pulling the sheets over her head angrily.  
  
It was his fault she had the cold in the first place and it was his fault she still had it, he had said that it would make her stronger but this was her second cold within her years of living and the first was a bit of a blur, in other words, she felt like she was dying slowly.  
  
"Your friends came by while you were sleeping and left you some things in the living room and there's a guest in the kitchen downstairs helping with your many foods," Yosho said and Usagi sneezed loudly, he handed her a tissue from the nightstand to here her nasally thank you. "Now, we have several new issues of Inuyasha, some apricot juice and a tape of the latest _English_ Inuyasha episodes."  
  
"Ami-chan must've left it, the apricot juice from Minako meaning to get orange juice, and the manga from Makoto and Rei's secret stashes," Usagi said with a slight smile turning back over.  
  
"You can watch the tape when you can stand up without feeling dizzy, for now we can reread the manga issues of the episodes and compare," Yosho said pulling out two manga issues.  
  
Usagi peeked her head up to see the two issues where Tsubaki was introduced and tried to get Kagome, she emerged from the sheets and propped up a pillow before sitting up and reading.  
  
"Am I forgiven?" Yosho asked and Usagi smiled closing the manga.  
  
"Of course you are Yosho, you didn't have to get this stuff though, I can't stay mad for more than ten minutes," Usagi giggled before sneezing once more.  
  
"Bless you, let me open the window to let in some fresh air," Yosho said getting up and going to the window, he opened the curtains to show the cloudy sky. "Looks like it might rain again today and I have a few more chores to take care of in town, if I leave before the rain starts, do you think I'll be able to beat it?"  
  
"Murphy's law will happen," Usagi said with a smile shaking her head slightly at the image of a wet Yosho.  
  
"Everything that can go wrong, will go wrong but I think I can make it," Yosho said chuckling slightly as he raised the window a bit and returned to the chair.  
  
"Tell a man there are 300 billion stars in the universe and he'll believe you, tell him a bench has wet paint on it and he'll have to touch to be sure," Usagi said and Yosho smirked.  
  
"You sound as if you don't want me to leave," Yosho said smiling suggestively making Usagi blush slightly.  
  
"Well, I need someone to taste test my food, I heard a live chicken downstairs and I think it's Ryoko's but it could've been Mihoshi from Kiyone's yelling," Usagi said with a smile.  
  
"Katsuhito will be coming today, why not ask him to be your taste checker," Yosho suggested and Usagi turned a bit redder than before.  
  
"Katsuhito, he comes when it rains, do you know him well?" Usagi asked jumping out of the bed and going to him.  
  
"Katsuhito, yes, he's a fine boy, he comes every time it rains and prays, diligent, that's what he is, he'll make a fine husband one day," Yosho said with a smile and earned a pillow in his face. "Are you saying you don't like him, he told me the other day while you were in bed that he was very fond of you and is coming over today but he isn't the guest you have downstairs."  
  
"Who's downstairs, please say Makoto then I'll know the food is edible to some degree," Usagi said smiling before coughing slightly.  
  
"Sit down, don't get yourself worked up or you'll get a fever, back in bed," Yosho said ushering her to the bed and pulling the sheets over her before sitting back in the chair.  
  
"Yeah, otherwise you won't be able to see your guest," Mihoshi said entering the room slightly dirty with her hair singed at the end.  
  
"What happened to you?" Usagi asked curiously and Yosho stood clearing his throat loudly before leaving them alone. "Hey, he took my Love Hina!"  
  
"Love Hina, that's one of my favorite but I love Sailor V the best though," Mihoshi said sitting in the chair Yosho once was.  
  
"Sailor V is Sailor Venus, and you know who Sailor Venus is," Usagi said picking up the Inuyasha manga Yosho had left behind and taking a sip from her juice.  
  
"Sailor V is Sailor Venus, but Sailor Venus fights with you, so that means you would know Sailor Venus...are you Sailor Venus?" Mihoshi asked and Usagi choked on her apricot juice a bit.  
  
"Mihoshi, I'm Sailormoon, Venus was up here a few days ago, you watched the soap opera with her," Usagi said and Mihoshi looked surprised.  
  
"You're Sailormoon, oh, I've always wanted to meet you," Mihoshi said smiling brightly and Usagi smiled back thinking of all the times the others called her a dumb blonde.  
  
"So, what happened in the kitchen?" Usagi asked and Mihoshi's smile disappeared as she grabbed a tissue and cleared her eyes of coming tears.  
  
"I was in the kitchen chopping up some celery for your soup like Sasami asked me to, Ryoko and Ayeka were fighting over a stove iron while Kiyone stood stirring the soup she was making. I was taking the celery over to Sasami and the guest when I tripped on something and the celery went flying everywhere, one hit Ayeka and she screamed thinking it was a bug. I went over to try and get it off her but she dropped her bowl and the stuff in it splashed onto the stove hitting Ryoko's and there was an explosion. Ryoko and Ayeka blamed it all on me for tripping and wasting the celery," Mihoshi explained sadly and Usagi nodded smiling before rubbing her back.  
  
"It's alright Mihoshi, everyone makes mistake sometimes, just go call Rei, she'll tell you of every time I tripped on something," Usagi said and Mihoshi looked at her.  
  
"But you're Sailormoon and she never make mistakes," Mihoshi said grabbing another tissue and blowing her nose loudly.  
  
"I make mistakes all the time Mihoshi, yesterday I tripped going downstairs and landed in a puddle and just a few minutes ago I took my eyes off my manga and Yosho took it," Usagi said and Mihoshi smiled a bit.  
  
"Mihoshi, get down here, Usagi needs her rest," Kiyone shouted from downstairs and Mihoshi stood waving goodbye before running downstairs.  
  
"Ah, there you are, I trust you are feeling better," Washu said stepping into the room out of a portal with her hands behind her back reminding her of a sweet innocent child but remembered this was Washu.  
  
"Much better, I'm kind of bored though, what brings you up here?" Usagi asked as Washu sat in the chair by her bedside.  
  
"Nothing, I just came to see how you were feeling, do you need anything right now...a damp washcloth, some fresh squeezed orange juice, a story?" Washu asked looking at Usagi as if she was a small child making Usagi raise an eyebrow in slight confusion.


End file.
